


The Little Creature (Confessor)

by shadowora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowora/pseuds/shadowora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Dennee. The power of forgiveness and understanding.  Getting to see all sides of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an odd set of circumstances that made it all happen.  Kahlan and Dennee always spent one morning a week together catching up on paperwork and allowing the council to start later in the day.  Kahlan was missing her niece, so Dennee brought little Nadia with her to play at their feet while they discussed Adyndril business. 

Dennee was no longer a Confessor after Zed had taken her powers with the Quillion, but stayed on to help her sister with the mountains of paperwork. The Confessor magic proved too powerful for Dennee's new body so she made the painful decision to give up her powers but not before taking a mate and having a daughter.  The decision had almost been a fateful one. Nadia barely made it into her nine month of pregnancy when Zed had to magically start her labor.  Nadia was small and Zed checked on her every day for the last eight months. 

A knock on the door brought Cara into the room.  "I am sorry but Dennee you are needed at the stables."

Kahlan and Dennee looked up in shock at the intrusion and of the look of concern on the otherwise stoic faced Mord'Sith.

"Stables?"  Dennee said with her nose in the air.  She always felt a sting whenever Cara was around and dared to speak to her.

"It's your husband.  He won't let anyone help him unless you are there.  He has an arrow through his shoulder," Cara said looking down hating to be the bearer of bad news.

Dennee jumped up and knocked over her chair scaring Nadia.  Dennee looked down at her child and then Kahlan, "Kahlan?"

"Go I will take care of her," Kahlan said as she picked up the baby with a pouting lip.

"Do you need my…" Cara tried to volunteer to Dennee but was cut off quickly by a slamming door.

Kahlan could only shake her head at her sister.  If Dennee only relized what it took for Cara to keep trying with her sister.  Kahlan was proud of her own mate for not letting her pride stand in the way of trying to get along with her sister.

Kahlan pulled her niece's head down to her shoulder bouncing her in a comforting fashion and talked softly until Nadia stopped sniffling.

Looking up at Cara she said, "What is that look for?  I have never seen that look on your face before?"

"You just look so beautiful holding Dennee's child.  I wish I could give that to you."

"Cara stop.  We have talked about this…."

An urgent knock at the door was swiftly answered by Cara opening the door a little annoyed at the interruption.

The guard was tall enough to look over Cara's head and talk directly to the Mother Confessor. 

"The messenger is here.  He is injured but he won't let the healers touch him until he has spoken with you."

Cara turned to look at Kahlan raising her eyebrows at the similar situations. 

"What is going on outside these city walls?" Cara asked. 

"I want the healer brought here and to wait outside until we are done.  Make a room ready for him also," Kahlan ordered

The guard saluted with a hand to his chest and went to carry out his orders.

Kahlan suddenly didn't know what to do with Nadia. Looking around the room she walked over to a sitting area and sat her niece down and surrounded her with pillows.  She did not know what the messenger would look like and she did not want to scare Nadia again. 

Looking up at Cara she pleaded with her eyes, "Cara?"

"NO! NO! NO!  Your sister would …"

"You're just standing guard not babysitting.  Please, Cara!?  Call one of the servants if you feel uncomfortable." Kahlan knew Cara would never hurt the baby and Dennee would just have to deal with it.

A knock sounded at the door again and Kahlan swiftly made her way to the door and helped lead the injured messenger into another room.

Cara stood looking at Nadia and hoped Kahlan was finished before Dennee came back.  With their history, Cara was surprised that Kahlan had left the baby with her.  Cara stood with her hands clasped behind her back looking down at the little creature surrounded by pillows.  The creature looked up at her and smiled.  Cara's heart melted just a little at the blue eyes that were just like Kahlan's. Cara tried to look away and ignore the baby, but Nadia was having none of that.  She cooed, made sounds and clapped her hands trying to get the blonde's attention.  Turning toward the couch Kahlan had sat her beside, little Nadia pulled herself up and screamed a piercing baby scream towards Cara. Cara tried to ignore her and peeked at her from the corner of her eyes and her heart jumped into her throat as she realized the creature was standing on its own. Cara leaped to the creature and put her hands out to catch it if it fell. Nadia squealed in delight that the blond was close to her now.  She slapped a baby slap at Cara's hand and latched onto one of Cara's fingers. 

"Please sit down little Confessor.  I can't be this close to you when your mother comes back."

Cara's mind was whirling with all the possibilities of Dennee finding her alone with her only child.  She wanted to demand that Kahlan come back and retrieve the baby, but she did not want to scare the little Confessor. She did the only thing she could think of and poked the creature in the chest so she would sit down.  The baby fell down and immediately had tears rimming her little blues eyes and her lip was sticking out again.  She was taking a deep breath to start wailing when Cara stood her back up against the couch and she stopped crying. 

Nadia looked at Cara with a determination in her eyes and awkwardly put her leg out and took an unsteady step toward Cara.  Cara's eyes widened as she realized Nadia was making her way to her. 

Dennee softly came in the room at that moment without Cara seeing her.  Rage filled her body that Kahlan let the Mord'sith close to her baby until she heard the tone of Cara's voice and what she was saying to her child.

"Little Confessor you are walking!"  Cara said in a soft tone and kept her hands close to Nadia in case she fell. Nadia finally was within touching distance of Cara and reached her little hand up to touch Cara's cheek.  Nadia sputtered something and moved her hand to touch Cara's nose. Cara was frozen not knowing what to do, unwanted memories flooding back of the child taken from her arms. The little Confessor took another step without the couch holding her and wrapped her arms around Cara's neck and put a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Cara could only wonder what it would be like to hold your own child if it felt this good to hold someone else's.  Cara gently and slowly put her arms around Nadia as she felt tear after tear flowing down her cheeks. 

Cara began talking in a low voice that Dennee could barely hear.  "Someone took my child from me once and I was helpless to stop them.  I will never let anyone take a child from their mother again.  I will never let any harm come to you or your mother little Confessor."  Cara gently held Nadia as she closed her eyes and sobbed for her own child and the children's lives she herself had taken. 

Dennee could not make herself move from the spot she was in, feelings warring inside her chest.  She had never seen such a naked display of emotion from a Mord'Sith.  The anger toward Cara was melting away with each sob. 

Kahlan peeked through the door to see how Cara was fairing with her niece and couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Slowly Dennee started walking again toward her daughter and Cara.  She stopped again realizing it was the first time she had addressed the Mord'Sith by her name in her mind.  Normally Cara was addressed as "my murderer".

Kahlan didn't know whether to interfere or not.  The one thing she did know was she was getting tired of the petty bickering that usually happened between her sister and her lover.  Cara usually took the abuse, but she could see in her eyes that it still stung her despite the brave face she put on. Kahlan could see the struggle that was going on inside Dennee and wondered if she was witnessing a miracle and decided to stay where she was and just watch.

Through the haze of her tears, Cara could see someone making their way toward her.  Her stomach twisted when she realized it was Dennee.  Trying her best to stand and gently cradle the baby, Cara started whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over. Cara tried to give Nadia over to Dennee, but she held her hand on the babies back and whispered, "No, she is almost asleep don't wake her." Dennee kept rubbing her child's back until she was sure she was asleep.  All the while Cara stood holding Nadia and trying not to sob. 

Cara found Kahlan's astonished eyes and pleaded with her without words to save her. Dennee gently began to untangle Nadia from Cara's arms and turned to lay her among the pillows that Kahlan had laid out. 

Cara bolted out the door with Kahlan trailing behind her.  By the time Kahlan reached the hallway Cara was running down the hall and quickly around a corner. Kahlan normally would have let her go but from the information she had just received from her messenger she knew it was not safe outside the city right now.  Kahlan told the guard to send a squad of soldiers to follow Cara if she left the city. Kahlan turned to shut the door and heard Dennee softly crying.  She made her way to her sister and sat down beside her on the floor. 

"Dennee?  What happened?"

"For the first time …" Dennee started but was overtaken by a sob.  Kahlan pulled her sister into her arms and let her cry.  As Dennee worked through her feelings she took a deep breath and sat up again and intertwined her fingers in her sisters. 

"Kahlan I don't know what to say.  I have every right to be angry with Cara because of what she did but never saw her as a woman until today.  I only saw a monster.' 

Kahlan couldn't help but shed a tear of her own.  She was witnessing a miracle, the miracle of forgiveness.

"I did not know that Darken Rahl had taken a baby from her.  Did you know Kahlan?" Dennee asked softly.

Kahlan shook her head that she did know. "She only talked about it one time."

"She was so gentle with my child Kahlan; she vowed to protect my child and me to never let anyone take a child from their mother again.  When she saw me walking towards her, for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes and for the first time, I saw the regret.  Kahlan I was witness to the broken woman that was underneath all of that red leather."  Dennee laid her head on her sister's shoulder again and let her sobs take her over again.

 

````

A dam had broken in Cara.  All of her training was failing her.  She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. Desperate to find a place to hide, Cara went to the training yard knowing that at this time of day it would be private.  Picking up a training sword she began to wail on a training dummy filled with hay. 

 

Dennee and Kahlan looked at each other when they heard cries that sounded like a wounded animal coming in from the open balcony.  Both women jumped up and ran to the balcony to see where it was coming from. 

"There," Dennee said as she pointed to the training yards.  Tears began to flow from both women as they listened to the cries coming from Cara.  Dennee buried her head in her hands as her stomach twisted listening to the pitiful cries and screams. 

"I am sorry Kahlan.  I know you took the brunt of most of the animosity between her and I."

Kahlan's heart was breaking listening to Cara.  She tried to turn away but Dennee caught her hand and said, "No Kahlan, we need to hear this.  Our hearts will be more compassionate from the hearing of it." Kahlan nodded her agreement.

Cara finally wore herself out and dropped to her knees and fell over sobbing like a little girl. 

Kahlan turned to pull the rope that would call the servants to stay with Nadia.

 

````

Cara felt a strong hand on her arm pulling her up and then around her waist pulling her into a standing position.  Not taking her eyes off of the ground, she let herself be led when she felt another strong arm under her other side and looked up to see Dennee helping her back to her room. 

A soft sob came from Cara as she looked at Dennee.  Dennee looked back at her and then tightened her grip around her waist and said, "From this day forward you will have nothing but respect from me Mord…Cara.  I heard you, Cara, I heard it all. I have less to fear in this world now that I know you will be protecting my Nadia."

Kahlan felt a weight lift off of her shoulders as the two women she loved the most in the world were finally laying aside their past.  She felt like her chest would burst with pride because with these two by her side there would be nothing that could stand in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara barely holds on to her sanity after releasing years of pent up emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are all Terry Goodkind's and Walt Disney. I own nothing but my imagination.

Cara slept fitfully that night. Faces of those she tortured or killed were forced to the front of her mind.  Her tight control over her emotions was unraveling like a ball of twine.  Kahlan felt a little fear about Cara's state of mind when she woke.  Her fears were realized when Cara opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from Kahlan.

"Cara?"

Cara felt dead inside.  It felt like her insides had been taken out and set on fire.  She had never felt such raw emotion before and just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

"Cara, what can I do?" Kahlan whispered softly. 

"I want to be alone," Cara said her voice cracking and hating how weak she sounded.

Kahlan could feel the tears welling in her eyes.  One of the hardest things she ever did was to pull away from Cara and leave her alone in their bed. 

Kahlan dressed for her duties and walked to the bed but didn't touch Cara.

"I love you," she said in a voice as steady as she could make it. 

Cara didn't move or respond.

"If you need me you know where I am," Kahlan said as she turned toward the door. 

Kahlan went to Dennee's room and knocked softly. 

"What's wrong Kahlan?" Dennee opened the door to let Kahlan in.  Nadia was awake already and squealed when she saw Kahlan.  Kahlan quickly walked to her niece and pulled her into her arms. 

Kahlan felt her sister's hand on her shoulder. 

"Kahlan, you never come to my chambers this early. What's wrong?"

Out of habit, Kahlan hesitated for a moment to mention anything about her mate to her sister. "It's Cara."

For the first time, Dennee didn't flinch at her name and had genuine concern etched on her face.

"She is withdrawing from me and wouldn't respond to me this morning.  I know she released a lot of emotion last night, more than I have ever seen her release."

Dennee spoke slowly and softly.  "Kahlan, I had a similar experience with a Mord'Sith one other time before."

Surprised Kahlan asked quickly, "When?"

"I confessed a Mord'Sith once, years ago and the things she said …the things she began confessing … spirits Kahlan …I ended up holding her hand while she died in agony." 

Dennee turned from Kahlan looking down at the floor.  "You would think I would have more sympathy toward them.  She told me she had tried to escape many times but when she was recaptured the torture was worse each time.  She also told me what Rahl could do with the bond." 

Dennee felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I did vow that day to never confess a Mord'Sith again."  Dennee wiped the tear from her cheek and braced herself for the question she knew was coming.

Kahlan's scowl was followed by her sharp response, "Why did you treat Cara so harshly then?"

"I took my anger out on Cara.  I needed to blame someone Kahlan!  I know it was Rahl who gave the order, but I felt like she had a choice, a choice not to do it, but deep down I knew the choice was already taken from her." Dennee took a deep cleansing breath and rubbed her hands over her face.

"I am moving on from this sister and I will do what it takes to help Cara," Dennee vowed.

Kahlan pulled her sister to her with her free hand holding her and Nadia not feeling so fearful anymore.

When it was time for the council to break for lunch Dennee and Kahlan decided to have lunch brought to Kahlan's chambers and spend time with Nadia and ultimately Cara.  Kahlan arrived first and her heart twisted when she found Cara still in bed in almost the same position she had left her that morning.  Kahlan walked to the bed and found her pillow soaking wet from tears. 

Dennee entered with Nadia in her arms and stopped short when she seen Kahlan's face.  Slowly walking to the bed Dennee had to hold Nadia with both arms because she was squirming hard to get to Cara. 

Dennee looked at Kahlan with a surprised look and Kahlan returned it just as surprised. Nadia was squealing and reaching for Cara like she had never done anyone before.  Kahlan shook her head to give permission and Dennee lowered her daughter beside Cara.

Nadia reached out to touch her cheek and Cara came alive at the touch.  Pulling Nadia closer Cara turned onto her back and pulled the baby up to lie on her chest. 

Kahlan and Dennee watched in utter amazement as Nadia gently patted her little hand on Cara's cheek and whispered baby talk into Cara's ear.  Tear started rolling out of the side of Cara's eyes as she put her arms around the baby and softly moaned. 

The servant girls arrived with their lunch and quickly left after witnessing the unusual scene in the Mother Confessors chambers.

Nadia's eyes were fluttering closed as she lay on Cara's chest so the women decided to take advantage of the quiet and eat their lunch.  After they finished their lunch, Kahlan glanced at the bed and realized that Cara was also asleep. 

Kahlan and Dennee made their way across the room and quietly talked about the sudden bond between Cara and Nadia.

Dennee was shaking her head and saying, "I have never seen Nadia react this way before to anyone.  Obviously Cara is opening herself up somehow through her."

"What should we do?  I don't want to wake them," Kahlan pondered chewing on her fingernail.

"I looked at the list of petitioners for the afternoon session and it was very small.  Let me finish the afternoon sessions.  You can stay here with our girls," Dennee said with a smile.

Kahlan felt her heart swell at her sister's words.  Grabbing her sister's hand and nodding her agreement she said a heartfelt thank you.

After Dennee left for the afternoon session Kahlan crawled onto the bed with Cara and Nadia and promptly fell asleep herself.

Nadia stirred first and started talking to Cara again in her baby voice.  Cara opened her eyes and slowly sat up and gently laid her beside Kahlan.  Nadia squealed wanting her attention and was rewarded by Kahlan's gentle kisses. 

Cara lay back down and watched Kahlan with her niece.  She felt her heart twisting and all she wanted to do was weep.  Her sanity was slipping through her fingers.

Kahlan put Nadia between them again and Cara couldn't help but reach out to touch the baby, feeling like she was the only thing tying her to reality.

"Cara?"

Cara closed her eyes hearing Kahlan's voice.  It took all of her strength not to scream and sob from all the emotion welling up within her.

Kahlan could see the struggle in Cara and decided to simply enjoy her niece and the magic that was happening between the two.  Nadia turned to Cara again and put her hand on Cara's cheek.  Cara became peaceful again at her touch and opened her eyes and smiled at Nadia. 

When Dennee was done with her afternoon sessions, she came to retrieve her daughter and asked how Cara was doing.  Kahlan shook her head and told her that she had not been out of bed all day.

"The only thing she has responded to was Nadia.  She still won't talk to me.  I can't imagine what she is feeling.  For a Mord'Sith to suddenly start feeling everything they had suppressed ….  I need to go find Zed.  Would you mind to stay with her until I can bring him back?" 

Kahlan saw the doubt in Dennee's eyes but her sister said that she would stay.  Kahlan quickly left to find the wizard.

Dennee didn't know what to do with herself so she paced back and forth waiting on Kahlan. 

Cara's voice startled her into turning toward the bed.

"Could you bring me something to wear?"

Dennee was confused looking between Cara and her red leathers lying on the stand beside the bed.

Cara saw her looking at her leathers and said with pain in her eyes, "I can't wear those anymore."

Dennee's eyes widened and she swallowed hard thinking Cara should be having this conversation with Kahlan and not her so she did the only thing she could think of in that moment and summoned the servant girls.  Taking a moment to think of what Cara would want to wear; she gave her request to the girl and sent her on her way. 

Kahlan finally came back with Zed and Dennee took her leave.  As she turned to close the door she glanced at the bed and Cara caught her eyes.  A slight nod of her head acknowledged her thanks.

````

Zed felt the turmoil in Cara, the shredding of her sanity and felt a cold chill run up his spine.  Knowing the only peace she would have was a spelled sleep, he quickly put her out for the night. 

Turning to Kahlan he said in a fragile voice, "Kahlan … I…don’t know what to do for her.  I can heal the physical injury but this …her mind is twisted.  I will look for something that may help … but …I have never seen a spell or anything else that will help except to just love the person through it.  Just be here Kahlan. 

Kahlan hugged Zed goodbye and turned to go to bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Dennee what's wrong?"

Dennee looked over Kahlan's shoulder to peek at Cara.  Seeing she was asleep she slipped past Kahlan.

"I had to tell you what happened tonight when you were looking for Zed."

Kahlan guided Dennee over to the sitting area and pulled her sister down to sit beside her.

"Tell me everything," Kahlan said.

"She asked me to get her something to wear."

"What?"

"She saw me looking at her leathers and said that she couldn't wear them anymore," Dennee said in a low voice hoping Cara was still asleep.

Kahlan was speechless.  She sat completely still for several moments before asking, "She said she couldn't wear her leathers anymore?"

"Yes.  I asked Rosalyn to find her clothes I thought she might wear.  She will bring them with your breakfast."

"I am glad Cara trusted you with this."

"I am still in shock that she did."  Dennee relaxed back into the seat and glanced at the bed and asked, "How is she?"

"Zed spelled her to sleep.  She still hasn't spoken to me yet but she comes alive when Nadia is around," Kahlan said with a smile.

Dennee stifled a yawn and told Kahlan, "I will leave until morning."

Kahlan hugged her sister before she went out the door. "Goodnight sister."  Before she closed the door she asked Dennee, "Bring Nadia for breakfast?"

Dennee smiled and said, "Of course."

 

````

When Kahlan opened her eyes Cara was gone from the bed.  Sitting up she looked around the room for her love.  A breeze was blowing in from the balcony and Kahlan suddenly knew where she was. 

Cara was wrapped in a blanket as Kahlan approached her with trepidation and gently put a hand on her back.  Cara turned and pulled her into the blanket.  Kahlan melted into her lovers touch. 

"I missed you, Cara," Kahlan whispered with a cracking voice.

Cara only held her tighter to keep from falling to her knees with emotion that was bursting to come out. Kahlan could feel her starting to shake and was grateful when a knock on the door brought them breakfast and Cara's new clothes. 

Kahlan ran her hands over the clothes that Dennee had requested and was excited to see Cara in something other than her leathers.  Not that she didn't love Cara in them; it showed off all of her assets.  She knew these new clothes would look good on her too.  A pair of soft leather pants would show off her legs and a dark green shirt would accent her beautiful green eyes. 

Kahlan turned to Cara and smiled, "Dennee is bringing Nadia for breakfast."

Cara's eyes lit up.  Throwing off her blanket she went to the water basin and quickly washed then dried.  Kahlan watched the struggle in Cara as she walked to her new clothes.  Cara ran her fingers over the shirt and took a deep breath. 

Kahlan knew the significance of this moment and stood quietly by her side as she slowly pulled the shirt over her head.  Pulling the leather pants on felt a little familiar to Cara.  Kahlan wanted to be a small part of the transformation so she moved to the front of Cara and tied the laces at the front of the pants.  She stepped back to look at Cara and couldn't help but think how much quicker it would be to get these clothes off.

"You look beautiful Cara."

A knock at the door brought Nadia and Dennee into the room.  Dennee stopped in her tracks when she noticed Cara had on the clothes that she picked for her. 

She looked beautiful but Dennee couldn't bring herself to say it.  Nadia began squealing as soon as she spied Cara.  Dennee walked to Cara as she held her arms out for the baby.  Cara felt peaceful as she wrapped her arms around Nadia and closed her eyes to the world.  Each time she held the little Confessor Cara could feel the cracks in her heart healing just a little bit.  Cara turned away from the two Confessors and started gently bouncing Nadia and walking around the room.  Kahlan could hear Cara talking to her niece but her voice was too soft for her to hear what she was saying.

Kahlan and Dennee could only shake their heads at the site of the Mord'Sith holding a baby Confessor and acting like there was no one else in the world.

 

````

 

Cara held Nadia on her lap as she tried to eat her breakfast, but little hands kept trying to pull the plate off the table.  Cara wasn't really hungry anyway so she took Nadia out to the balcony to look down at all the activity of the city.

"After everything that has happened I still find it hard to believe I am letting Cara hold my Nadia," Dennee said.

"Thank you for letting this happen Dennee.  I know that is the only thing that is holding her together right now.  She still hasn't really spoken to me.  Zed came to see her last night."

"Can he help her?"

Kahlan sighed and said, "He didn't think he could help her with magic.  He said to just be here for her and love her.  I don't know if my love is strong enough to help her through this.  I don't know where to turn."  Kahlan was at the brink of tears but quickly stood up to shake it off.  "I can't start crying or I will never leave this room."

Kahlan and Dennee walked together to say goodbye to Cara and gather Nadia.  Her little fingers were wrapped around Cara's thumb and when Kahlan tried to pull her niece into a hug the little Confessor reached out to touch Kahlan's cheek. 

As soon as Nadia touched her Kahlan's whole body grew warm and her surroundings started to fade until she was standing in the village of the Mud People.  The Bird man was beckoning to her to bring Cara into their dream hut.  Kahlan could see inside the dream hut and it was full of dark figures waiting for Cara.  She watched as Cara walked through the entrance of the hut and was attacked by the dark figures in the hut.  Cara was fighting and yelling as the door to the dream hut closed.  The Bird man was compelling Kahlan to bring Cara to him to help her fight the demons that were destroying her mate.

She could hear Cara screaming her name from inside the hut, but she couldn't move to help her. 

Kahlan's eyes flew open and she was lying on the floor with Cara above her screaming her name.

"Kahlan, thank the spirits!" Dennee breathed a sigh of relief when Kahlan opened her eyes.  "What happened?  As soon as Nadia touched your face you fell to the floor."

"Your daughter … I don't know Dennee … she is obviously more than a Confessor."

Cara was on her knees and sat back against the wall and put her face in her hands, moaned and tried not to break into sobs.

Dennee helped Kahlan off the floor.  Kahlan reached out to touch Nadia's cheek and was rewarded with a knowing smile from the little magic baby.

She slowly made her way over to Cara and gently put her hands on her knees. 

"Cara I know what to do."  Kahlan patiently waited for Cara to respond.

Cara lowered her hands from her face with a look of hope in her eyes.

"We have to go to the Mud People.  You have to face the actions of your past.  I don't know what you will face but know I will be there with you."

Cara reached out to pull Kahlan's hand to her cheek.  At this point, Cara would do anything to stop feeling the pain that was driving her to the brink of insanity.

 

````

Zed visited Cara again that night and found her worse than the night before.  Cara willingly let Zed put into a spelled sleep again to find a little peace.

Kahlan and Zed decided to travel to the Mud People the next morning.  Zed couldn't believe Cara had lasted this long without cracking up.  She needed to go to the Mud people as quickly as possible so they decided to travel in the Sliph.  The Sliph was a magical being that was created in the great Wizard War hundreds of years ago that allowed any person who possessed magic to travel great distances in a short amount of time.  As you traveled you were in a sublimely peaceful state and Zed knew this was the only way to get Cara there safely with her sanity intact.

"Come to the Keep at dawn.  It should take us about a day and a half of travel to reach the Mudd People.  She is strong Kahlan, one of the strongest people I have ever met.  If anyone can recover from this Cara can but she will have to do something she has never done before."  Zed paused with a look of concern on his face.

"What Zed?" Kahlan asked with apprehension in her voice.

"She will have to really feel Kahlan.  Whatever happened that day to release this torrent of emotions cannot be stuffed back down and controlled.  This has to be dealt with."

Kahlan took a deep breath and said, "But she has been trained for so many years to control her emotions.  It was almost like pulling teeth to finally get her to confess her feelings for me.  I can't imagine her trying to deal with all of the emotions she has stuffed inside about all of the horrible things she has done in the past."

Zed could see Kahlan was on the verge of panic so he tried to direct the conversation in a different direction.

"Did you say Nadia had something to do with all of this?"

Kahlan told him the story with tears in her eyes thinking again of the night that Cara had been like a wild animal released from a cage.

"Kahlan does Nadia's father's family have magic?  I don't remember a confessor that ever had magic other than confessor magic."

Kahlan had wondered the same thing but had been too worried about Cara to ask Dennee.

"I don't know Zed.  I have been too preoccupied to ask Dennee," Kahlan said wearily.

Zed laid a reassuring hand on Kahlan's shoulder and said, "I think another magic has mixed with the confessor magic.  I will examine Nadia when we return from the Mud people."

Kahlan and Zed said their goodbyes and Kahlan undressed and climbed in next to Cara and pulled her into her arms praying to the spirits that she could hold on few more days.


	3. Facing Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanlan, Cara and the Wizard travel to the Mudd people. We find out what sort of creature Nadia is.

Cara was looking forward to tomorrow morning's trip in the Sliph.  She had traveled this way before and remembered the complete and total bliss that one felt being engulfed in the magical being.  The thought of it was the only thing keeping her sane, aside from the thought of the little creature that started this whole process.  Cara was falling in love with the little Confessor.  She could never blame her for the torment of the last few days.  Deep down this was something Cara obviously wanted.  Purging her past was not something she ever thought about but the moment she held little Nadia she had felt wave after wave of regret and guilt.  She had withdrawn from Kahlan because she didn't want to infect her pure spirit with any filth that clung to her own soul.  It was becoming so strong that it had awakened her from the spelled sleep that Zedd put her in.

Cara turned toward Kahlan as she slept beside her.  If she was going to make it to the morning, she had to have an anchor.  Reaching out to touch Kahlan's hair, the last thread of resistance broke and she gently curled her body around Kahlan.  Immediately tears sprung to her eyes but Cara let them come until she had cried herself to sleep. 

 Kahlan woke with the dawn wrapped in a warm cocoon.  Slowly awareness came to her as she realized it was Cara.  Cara was finally touching her.  After several days of her lover withdrawing from her, except for one embrace on the balcony, it almost felt normal again.  Waking up every morning with Cara's arms around her was her favorite part of the day.  Not wanting to lose the moment Kahlan stayed still as long as she could until she felt Cara stirring from sleep.  Kahlan knew she would only have a moment with Cara before she withdrew again so she quickly turned over and pulled her closer.  Cara opened her eyes and looked into the beautiful blue depths of her lover and briefly could see nothing but that.  Kahlan drew her into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. 

"Cara I have missed you," Kahlan husked out in a voice filled with desire.

Not meaning to, Kahlan had brought everything flooding back to the forefront of Cara's mind by saying five little words.  Cara firmly pushed her away, turned over and rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry Kahlan; I just can't let this...this…whatever this is, to touch you in any way.

Kahlan fought back her tears and rose from the bed and softly padded to where Cara stood. 

Gently taking her hand, Kahlan spoke softly but firmly, "Cara I knew _what_ you were when you joined us.  I knew what Mord'sith were capable of.  But I didn't know _who_ you were until we had traveled and fought together.  The longer I knew you, the more I discovered _who_ you were and forgave _what_ you are.  I fell in love with Cara who just happens to be Mord'sith.  I can separate the two, but the question is can you?"

Kahlan knew she was on dangerous ground because of the wild look in Cara's eyes.  Her body was trembling like she was standing in the cold. 

Through clenched teeth, Cara spat out, "I am Mord'sith."

"Yes, but is that all you want to be?  You could be more than that, so much more.  Something inside of you wants to be more." 

Kahlan released Cara's hand and took a step back wondering where her words had come from.  She felt like someone else had spoken through her.  She realized she had put Cara in a box herself by not realizing her lovers potential to be more that simply a Mord'sith. 

Cara slowly turned her eyes to Kahlan and considered what she was saying.  She could see the sincerity in her lover's eyes and opened herself up to the possibility that she, Cara Mason, could be more in life than a butcher and torturer.  She nodded her head effectively saying to Kahlan that she heard what she said and turned to dress in her new clothes.  If she was to become more, Cara thought, she would have to find different clothes.

Kahlan's heart surged at the site of her love with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The two women were ready to leave for the Keep when a soft knock sounded on their door.  Kahlan knew it had to be Dennee because the servants never came this early.

Kahlan opened the door to her sister who looked like she had wrestled a wild animal all night. 

"Nadia woke us up right before dawn and won't settle down.  I took a chance that she wanted to see you before you left."

Nadia instantly stopped her squirming and focused on Cara reaching out her little hands for Cara to take her.  Cara put down her pack and took the little Confessor in her arms.  Nadia took Cara's face into her little hands and began whispering something that could only be described as baby talk.  After a few moments, a white ghostlike substance began flowing out of Nadia's mouth and slowly entered Cara's mouth.  Cara's eyes widened as she involuntarily sucked in a breath and pulled in the substance.  Her eyes turned the same milky white for a brief moment then Nadia's eyes fluttered closed as her body went limp. 

Cara let the baby collapse back onto her forearm and handed her over to her mother.

"Kahlan!  What happened!?  What's wrong with her!?" 

Kahlan felt strangely peaceful when she replied, "She expelled some sort of magic Dennee.  Do you remember when we used our Confessor power for the first time?"

"Yes Kahlan, but we were much older.  She is only a baby," Dennee said with tears in her voice. 

"As soon as we come back we will have Zedd examine her.  Now let her rest.  It would not surprise me if she sleeps all day," Kahlan said calming her sister.

"Be safe."  Dennee hugged Kahlan and put out her hand for Cara to take.  She turned and quickly made her way back to her bedchamber.  Kahlan turned to ask Cara, "How do you feel?"

Cara searched for the words to describe what she was feeling and said, "Stronger, my mind is a little clearer."  A faint smile graced her lips as she said, "I love you."

Kahlan took her hand and led her out the door locking it behind her. 

"Remember how much I love you, no matter what," Kahlan said firmly.

The two women made their way to the Keep and Zedd was there waiting to take them through the spelled doorways on their way to the Sliph. 

When they reached the Sliph, Cara had a moment of panic as she realized this was one step closer to facing the demons of her past.  The panic she felt was quickly squelched by the magic that Nadia had graced her with.  At that moment Cara knew she would not have come back alive if Nadia had not given her this precious gift.

As Zedd made the last of the preparations Cara stood holding Kahlan's hand.  Kahlan turned to her and spoke, "When we get to the other side the hardest thing will be for you to let go of the Sliph."

Cara nodded dreading that part of the journey.  As much torment as she had been in the last few days her mind would want to hold on to the peaceful bliss the Sliph offered. 

"I will try to focus on you, my love," she promised Kahlan.

Zedd announced they were ready and breathed in the magical being and disappeared from sight as he was swallowed by the silver liquid.  Kahlan pushed Cara ahead of her making sure she was all right and then stepped forward and was enveloped in the blissful being on her way to the Mudd people.

 

###

 

Zedd arrived first in the cave and struggled to breathe the Sliph out.  Searching his mind for the reasons he needed to let go, Kahlan appeared next to him causing him to remember Cara and her tortured mind.  Clearing his mind of everything else but the purpose of their journey he expelled the Sliph and gulped air into his lungs again. 

Kahlan had experienced the Sliph many times and it was not any easier this time to let go of the magic being.  She closed her eyes and focused on Cara and expelled the Sliph and gulped in air again just as Cara appeared beside her. 

Cara was lying on her side with her eyes closed and immediately Zedd and Kahlan were beside her.  Kahlan shook her trying to get her to open her eyes, but she was not responding.  Zedd and Kahlan both started screaming her name and Cara barely opened her eyes. 

"Cara stay with me!  We made it, we are here.  You have to let go now.  Cara! Please, Cara!" Kahlan screamed as she shook Cara as hard as she could. 

"Zedd is there something you can do?" Kahlan said in a panicked voice.

"My magic won't work on someone who is still filled with the Sliph.  You have to get through to her or the Sliph will take her!"

Cara started to float back into the Sliph and Kahlan jumped on top of her and held her with all her might.  "Cara please wake up!  Don't you dare leave me!  Cara!"  Despite her weight being on Cara and Zedd holding her with all his strength Cara was slipping from them.  If the Sliph took her they would never see her again. 

"Cara! Dammit!  Don't wimp out now after everything we have been through!  Nadia needs you!"  At this, Cara's eyes opened and grabbed Kahlan's forearms and held on tight. 

Kahlan put her face right next to Cara's and pleaded, "Cara please let it go.  Please!!!" She screamed again.  Cara's whole body shook with the effort of letting go of the Sliph and finally expelled it with a mighty cough.  Pulling in air like a drowning woman she sat up and pulled Kahlan into her arms.  Kahlan held her tight and began to sob.  Zedd sat back on his heels and sighed. 

When they arrived it was dark outside the cave so they decided to spend the night there Zedd spoke magic words over the Sliph to put it to sleep just in case Cara changed her mind and jumped back into the well that held the magic being. 

Cara sat on her bedroll with her head on her knees as Kahlan and Zedd made a fire and cooked a small meal.  They split the meal between them after Cara refused any for herself.  She didn't give any resistance when Zedd offered to put her in a spelled sleep again.  She hoped the magic that Nadia had given her would work with Zedd's to help her stay asleep all night tonight. 

"How far is the Mudd people's village from here Kahlan?" Zedd asked sleepily.

Kahlan yawned before she answered, "About a day's journey."

"Will she make it Zedd?"

"We will make sure of it Kahlan.  Even if I have to put her asleep again and spell her body to make it light so you can carry her.  But then it will be up to her once we get there." 

Kahlan yawned again and decided to try to get to sleep before the wizard.  She had a sudden flashback of traveling with the Seeker, Cara, and the wizard, and the wizard snoring so loud it would wake her in the middle of the night. 

"Goodnight Zedd.  Wake me if you are awake first."

"Sweet dreams my dear."

Kahlan laid out her bedroll beside Cara, rolled up another blanket for a pillow and curled herself against Cara and was asleep within minutes.

Zedd threw two more logs on the fire and curled up in his own bedroll trying not to worry and have faith in Cara's strength. 

 

###

 

Half-way through the day Cara was so agitated Kahlan nor Zedd tried to make conversation even among themselves.  Kahlan watched as Cara kept reaching for the agiels that weren't there.  Cara was carrying a dagger in her boot and a small sword at her waist.  She was looking for something to ground her and sometimes only the pain from the agiels would do that for her.  When they stopped for a quick lunch Kahlan reached into her pack and pulled out a leather-wrapped bundle and handed it to Cara.  Her green eyes quickly darted to blue ones as she opened the bundle.  Her agiels and holsters were in the bundle and she tried to hand it back to Kahlan. 

"No, you need them right now.  Please take them until we arrive at the Mudd people's village," Kahlan pleaded.

Cara gave her a curt nod and strapped on the agiels.  Reaching out to wrap each hand around one she suddenly could breathe again.  She turned to Kahlan and gave her a ghost of a smile and began walking again.  About an hour later seven men on horseback rode toward them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"  The man smirked looking the women up and down.

Zedd's voice spoke from behind them, "We don't want any trouble friend.  Let us pass before harm befalls you."

The men on horseback thought that was the funniest things they had heard all week.  The leader jumped off his horse and pulled his sword. 

"Drop your packs and let's see what you have…besides the obvious," He smirked as he leered at the two women.  His eyes went to Cara's waist and spied the agiels and a glimmer of doubt shone in his eyes.  "Who are you?"

"The one who is going to introduce you to the Keeper," Cara stood smiling,  then struck like a snake at his face with her agiel.  With her left hand, Cara struck him in the side of the head before he even hit the ground.  As soon as he hit the ground she was on top of him twisting the agiel above his heart killing him.  She lunged for the nearest horse and struck it in the hind leg making it rear up and dumped off its rider.  As soon as he hit the ground Cara finished him off like she did their leader.  Grabbing the horses bridle she jerked it hard to get the horse to stay on the ground.  Flicking the reins to Zedd she started for the next man.  The horses were scared from the other horses panic and the smell of fear.  The man closest to her had his sword out and tried to swing at Cara's head.  Cara leaned back letting the sword swing past her and hit another man in the leg.  Shocked at injuring his friend the man was taken off guard when Cara jerked him off his horse and put her agiel to his temple.  Grabbing the horse's mane Cara launched herself onto the horse's back and turned to face the remaining members of the gang.  Seeing this wild woman on equal footing with them suddenly made all the fight drain out of the men and they turned and galloped away. 

With chest heaving from the fight Cara said, "And now we have horses to ride."

Everything happened so quickly Zedd and Kahlan could only stand and gawk at Cara.

Cara dismounted and walked closer to Kahlan. 

"Cara, are you all right?"  Kahlan reached her hand out to touch her shoulder and could feel the struggle in her lover.

Cara had to walk over the dead men as she made her way to Kahlan and was overwhelmed by a sense of regret like never before.  It dropped her to her knees and she began sobbing at Kahlan's feet.  Cara put her hands in her hair and began pulling making a horrible keening sound.  She opened her mouth and screamed like an animal caught in a trap.  Zedd looked to Kahlan for permission; she nodded with tears streaming down her face dropping to her knees to catch Cara as Zedd put her to sleep.

 

###

 

Arriving at the village late in the afternoon, thanks to the horses, all the villagers came out to greet the Mother Confessor and the Wizard.

As they were greeting old friends, a village Elder was directing two men to carefully remove Cara from her horse and carry her to the dream hut.  Kahlan caught his eye and nodded her thanks.  She watched as her vision came true as Cara disappeared into the hut. 

The villagers stuffed them with food and stories and talked late into the evening.  Kahlan was getting impatient to talk to the Elder and was about to excuse herself to find him.  As she moved to get up she felt Zedd's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Elder enter the hut.  Everyone said their goodbyes and they were alone with the Elder.

"It is good to see you again Mother Confessor, Wizard.  A vision was sent to me announcing your coming.  I have prepared everything I could to help your warrior, but she is broken in many places.  She is strong and has someone that loves her."

Kahlan could feel the tears stinging her eyes but wanted to stay calm so she could hear everything the Elder said to her. 

"I have felt a magic in her that I have not felt since I was a child.  This magic is strong; it has kept her mind and heart bonded together for the journey.  Do you know where this magic came from?"

Kahlan told him the story of Nadia and what had transpired between her and Cara before they left.  Zedd sat wide-eyed at the story.  The Elder questioned her, "You say this was only a child that gave her this magic?"  He could only sit and wonder at this story. 

"This magic is from a Lotook.  The magic is passed down from the father.  Their magic is the only magic that can heal emotion.  In their ancient language, Lotook means heart.  They are healers of the heart.  Your niece gave her everything she could to help her on her journey.  If she was mature she would have been able to heal this herself." 

Kahlan felt relief that they finally knew what Nadia would become.  It would meld well with the confessor magic. 

"Your Cara is a strong warrior and has only known one way of being.  Something inside of her wants to be reborn but to be reborn you have to be broken.  Your niece felt this desire to be reborn in her but broke down too many barriers.  Cara has been overwhelmed with feeling everything all at once.  All of her regret, guilt, love, pain, is trying to occupy the same space.  She will have to feel all of it and then decide what she wants to let go of.  I will be there to help her, but she will decide everything for herself." 

He took Kahlan's hands in his and asked, "Are you willing to do whatever she needs if I call upon you?"

Kahlan said a firm yes.

 

###

 

As Cara opened her eyes she could see the straw hut's ceiling above where she lay and turned her head to see a naked man covered in mud looking down at her.  Kahlan sat beside him just as naked and covered in mud.  The man gestured for her to sit up and handed her a cup with a vile smelling liquid in it.  He tried to push it to her mouth, but Cara locked her lips tight against the stench in the cup.  He looked to Kahlan to make her understand.

"Cara you have to drink it.  This will help you connect to the spirit world."

Cara swallowed hard and closed her eyes and took a huge gulp.  She coughed and almost spewed the liquid back on the ground.  Taking a deep breath, she swallowed down the rest of the liquid, moaned and laid back on the mat.  She heard Kahlan ask him something in the Mudd people language.  Kahlan put her hand in hers and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I am right here Cara, I will not leave you.  No matter what I see or hear I won't leave.  I love you."

Cara felt tears well up in her eyes and she squeezed Kahlan's hand as darkness began to overtake her.  She felt herself traveling to the deepest, darkest part of herself that she kept locked away. 

The elder began explaining to Kahlan what was happening to Cara.  "She will have to travel to the darkest part of herself and face all of the evil she forced on other souls.  She must have the courage to face them all and forgive herself for everything."

The first person that came before Cara was her father.  Young and handsome he appeared with loving arms open to his daughter. 

At first Cara couldn't look into her father's eyes.  Feeling a pulse of energy under her chin, she gathered the courage to look into the eyes of her first victim.  Cara could only see forgiveness and love. 

The beloved voice from her childhood opened her heart as he began to speak, "Cara I forgive you.  You were only a child, vulnerable to torture and pain." 

Cara felt the same fear she felt the day she killed her father but then suddenly felt her father's loving energy surrounding her helping her to release the fear she always kept so well hidden. 

"Daughter, you must forgive yourself for this process to work."

"I am a monster."

"No, you are my daughter!"

Cara felt all of the wind go out of her just as effectively if someone had punched her in the gut.

"I can't.  I don't deserve forgiveness." Cara lowered her eyes in shame.

"If I can forgive you, you can forgive yourself."

"But you don't know everything I have…"

"Yes, Cara I have witnessed everything you have done without judgment.  The daughter I raised is still in here.  Her father's energy reached inside her chest and pulled the still-beating heart out of her chest, Cara's eyes grew wide, but she felt no fear. 

At the core, her heart looked like a pure diamond.

"See daughter, what I taught you is still there… at your core."

Her heart was lovingly placed back into her chest along with the pain and fear.

"Forgive yourself daughter and the pain will begin to be replaced with something else.  You will never regret this.  I give you my word.  I will be your guide.  Trust in me."

The image of her father began to fade and she could feel him move to her side. 

The next image that came before her was the first woman she ever killed.  The woman was defending her village against a small quadrant of Mord'sith and D'Hara soldiers that were ordered to find a child that was rumored to have wizard powers.  The woman had skills but was no match for Cara's years of training.  One blow to the side of her head and the woman was on the ground.  Cara stood in shock at the power of her Agiels.  She had only sparred with her sisters and they were trained to take blows from the agiel.  Her whole body was tingling with the power she felt until she heard the shrill scream of a child screaming for the mother she just killed.  The brave little boy ran at her with a knife in his hand trying to kill the person who had killed his mother.  Cara stepped to the side and tripped him causing him to land on his own knife.  Her Mistress was watching as Cara stood watching him writhe in pain.

"Finish him, Cara!  Now!" 

Cara took two strides to reach the boy but hesitated a split second as the boy's eyes locked with hers.  Shoving the agiel against his heart his body arched up in a huge convulsion and then lay still. 

Cara spent two weeks hanging in chains for the hesitation she had shown in battle.

"You were only thirteen Cara, still only a child," she heard her father's voice say.

The woman and her son stood in front of her holding each others hand. 

"You're father has shown us your heart and your regret.  We have forgiven you."

Person after person came before Cara saying their peace until Cara could take no more.  The concoction the Elder had given her was wearing off and she began to open her eyes. 

The Mudd people's Elder was chanting in his language blowing smoke over her body as she tried to sit up.  She was too weak to move.  He began to speak to her and Kahlan interpreted. 

"He is going to try to pull some of the poison out of your heart.  He asks if you have forgiven yourself for anything you have done.  The more you forgive the less it will hurt.  If you do not forgive it will kill you." Kahlan only relayed the words of the Elder and did not add any of her own.  The time of talking was past.  Cara had to find the courage to forgive and change on her own.  Kahlan was terrified for her. 

Cara could feel the love of Kahlan, her father, and the Elder.  It was almost overwhelming to feel so much love.  She had not felt this loved since she was a child.  She had forgiven herself for some of the evil she had perpetrated and that forgiveness was opening up her heart to feel all of this love.  With tears flowing out of the sides of her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak with a voice that crackled with emotion. 

"Yes for some, but there are things that are unforgivable," Cara said as she broke into sobs.

The Elder looked on in wonderment as the woman before him broke.  He had heard the stories of the Mord'sith and in his younger years had witnessed the brutality of these women warriors. 

"You're love for this woman must be great to have broken through the evil that surrounded her heart.  Your Lotook was wise to open her heart when she did.  This evil would have eventually poisoned your love for each other and could have passed to your children."

Kahlan's head snapped around to look at the Elder when he said children.  He had a grin on his face like he knew all the secrets of the world. 

He chuckled at her reaction and then explained, "She has the power to give you children, but it must be done in pure love.  Her desire to give you children was the catalyst for all of this.  Her soul knew it must be pure to release the power and sought out the means to do this.  The magic in her soul and your sisters child came together to start this process."

Kahlan turned her head to look back down at Cara.  She had stopped sobbing and had her eyes tightly shut and was listening to the Elders voice but could not understand what he was saying.  Kahlan marveled at the incredible person Cara was underneath all of the armor she put around her heart.  Stroking her head and intertwining their fingers Cara finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The Elder was chanting again and was marking Cara's body with symbols.  He dipped his fingertips into a cup filled with blood and flung it all over her body.  Wherever the blood touched her skin little tendrils of smoke would leave Cara's body.  The Elder finally stopped the ritual after most of her body was covered in blood.  He sat back and said to Kahlan, "Now we wait."


	4. Banishing Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara faces her fears.

Cara woke slowly from the first peaceful sleep she had in days.  Kahlan was absent-mindedly stoking her hair talking in a low voice to the Elder of the Mudd people.  Cara could tell Kahlan had left the hut for a little while to be covered with fresh mud.  A large bowl filled with mud was waiting in the corner to recoat her body. 

She felt a fresh strength that was her own filling her limbs. 

It was all a lie.  Her sisters told her holding onto hate would make you strong and powerful.  Cara slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked into Kahlan's blue eyes staring back from the black mud covering her face.  The strength of forgiveness and letting herself feel like she was worth something helped her to say the words she never could before.

"I want to be worthy of your love Kahlan, to be a protector of our people."

Kahlan's eyes stung with emotion as she heard Cara say the word "our" about the people of the Midlands.  Knowing this had to be all Cara's journey she refrained from touching her or acknowledging what Cara said with anything other than a nod.  Turning to the Elder she repeated what Cara had just said.

"This is the first step into your journey warrior, but now we must dig deeper."

Cara's back straightened and jutted out her chin with pride as Kahlan repeated the Elders words. 

The Elder turned to the bowl of mud and began to coat Cara from head to foot with fresh mud.  When she was thoroughly covered he turned to a cup of steaming liquid and downed it quickly.  Filling the cup again he handed the cup to Kahlan and she did the same.  Cara watched her face for any sign of distaste and seeing none gladly took her portion of the liquid. 

The Elder began to blow smoke over Cara's body as the liquid began to take affect and Cara lay back on the mat.  He began to speak as Kahlan interpreted. 

"Tell me how being taken as a child and becoming a Mord'sith has made your life better," the Elder asked as he continued to blow smoke, then began to ground an herbal mixture over her torso. 

Cara was stunned by the question as her mind struggled to honestly answer the Elder's question.  '"It made me into a strong warrior, and it ultimately led me to Kahlan," Cara said with slurred speech. 

Kahlan and the Elder waited out of respect for Cara to add anything else but both knew being a Mord'Sith did not in any way enhance your life.

"Are you strong enough to forgive those who took you against your will and molded your destiny by their own hands?"

Cara opened her mouth to speak, but it snapped shut again.  A long moan escaped her throat as the liquid began to loose all of her deep, dark, hidden feelings.  The feelings came to the surface and for once she embraced them and let them hover on the surface of her heart.  Cara let herself feel the terror of when she was first taken.  With a jolt, she realized the ones who took her had experienced the same exact feelings when they were taken themselves.  An uncontrollable sob escaped her lips as she suddenly realized all of the women before her were victims of evil hearts that lusted for power and control over other people.  Cara felt something break in her heart and she knew she had forgiven the ones who had taken her and caused so much pain in her life.  Cara continued to sob as her heart emptied all of the bitterness and hatred she had held as an anchor she returned to over and over to keep guilt and remorse at bay.

The Elder covered her quickly with the herb mixture.  He explained to Kahlan that it would help keep the warriors broken soul from leaving her body.

Kahlan did not repeat what the Elder had said to Cara.  She would not have heard her anyway.  She was curled into a ball and keening the most pitiful sound Kahlan had ever heard from a human.  The pitiful sound became smaller and smaller as the liquid sent her to another place.  Cara relaxed completely and Kahlan let out a breath she was holding while Cara suffered. 

The Elder said again, "Now we wait, but she will need us to be close.  We will go with her on this journey.  We will see what she sees and feel what she feels."

Kahlan's eyes began to flutter and shut so she lay down beside Cara and the Elder lay on the other side. 

"Mother Confessor do not wake the warrior no matter what we see or hear.  She must complete this journey tonight."

"Spirits help you, Cara," Kahlan whispered before succumbing.

 

###

 

Cara felt her father beside her again as he took her hand to lead her into an open field where there were two children playing.  One was a blond little girl that looked just like Cara.  Suddenly black horses with red leather clad riders road out of the tree line and headed straight for the children.  The children froze at the first sight of the riders but then turned to run screaming toward the little cottage at the edge of the field.  Cara watched as a version of herself came running from the back of the cottage and towards her children. 

"No!  Sonja run! Samuel run!" Cara screamed as she ran as hard as she could to reach her children before the Mord'Sith took her daughter.

The lead rider reached her daughter first and pulled her by the hair up onto her horse.  The little girl fought and scratched to get away, but she was no match for the stronger woman who quickly hit her hard enough to knock her out.  Samuel was beside the horse desperately pulling at his sister's feet to pull her off the horse.  The Mord'Sith looked down at the child and laughed kicking him in the face and turning her horse around trampling him under its hooves.

Cara was suddenly upon her jumping over the haunches of the horse and wrapping her arm around the Mord'Sith's throat.  Cara pulled back with all of her strength.  The Mord'Sith grabbed for her Agile and thrust it hard into Cara's ribs.  Cara screamed and convulsed with pain but did not let go.  Cara wrapped her legs around the woman and leaned to her left to dislodge her from the horse.  The Mord'Sith had to let go of Sonja to keep from falling from the horse.  Cara quickly let go and jumped down grabbing the braid of the Mord'Sith finally pulling her from the horse.

One of the other Mord'Sith called from her horse, "Mistress Nathair we should have taken this one when she was a child.  She would have done well!"

A few of the Mord'Sith started to climb down to help their mistress, but she called from the ground, "No she is mine!  I will give her what she is asking for!"

As she fell Mistress Nathair's Agile had dropped from her hand.  Cara reached for the Agile but almost dropped it as pain like liquid fire shot up her arm and into her shoulder. 

Cara knew she would not be able to hold onto the weapon for very long so she desperately lunged at Nathair hoping to land a blow.  Cara let her anger fuel her fight and actually got two good strikes before Mistress Nathair grabbed the end of the weapon and tore it from her hand.  Nathair beat her unmercifully until one of the other women spoke.

"We will need her for the training of the child."

Mistress Nathair struck two more blows to Cara's face and then stood up and shoved her Agile back into its holster. 

"Tie the girl and put her on my horse."

The Mord'Sith named Garen moved to do what her mistress said but could not obey.

"Mistress she is dead.  Her neck is broke."

Nathair pulled her Agile again and began to beat Cara again until she was struck with an arrow in her shoulder.  She looked up to see what looked like a hunting party in the tree line.  More arrows rained down on the women as they quickly mounted their horses and rode as fast as they could out of range of the arrows.

Leo ran to his beaten wife and put his head to her heart to see if it was still beating.  He called her name over and over until she opened the one eye that was not swollen shut.

"Sonja?  Samual?

Leo looked to his friends that were checking the children.  Both men nodded telling him his children were dead.

"Cara…their…gone," he chocked out and then collapsed onto to Cara's chest.

Cara could only scream.

 

###

 

Cara was being led to another place that she knew well.  She was in labor and was about to give birth to her son. 

"Cara, you have never forgiven yourself for not fighting harder to keep your son.  If he would have lived he would have lived a very short miserable life.  He is here with me now, at peace."

Hearing these words from her father, Cara felt her guilt leave her like water from a busted water skin. 

"He is with you?"

"Yes Cara, he is the one who sent Nadia to you.  When she uses her powers some of that power comes from your son.  He would have been a very powerful wizard in your world and now he is using his spirit to help you.  You have much more to do in this life daughter.  You will do great things in your long life but only if you open your heart all the way.  I have shown you the reality of what your life would have been like if you were never taken by the Mord'sith.  You would have lost both of your children and eventually your husband.  In this reality, your son is helping you in spirit and can be closer to you than in the physical realm."

Her father paused to let everything he was saying sink into Cara's heart.  She felt a warmth in her stomach and looked down to see a brilliant light churning there fighting against a blackness that was trying to overshadow it.

"Do you see this brilliant light in yourself, daughter?  It is the ability to give life.  Not just the breath of life to someone who is dead, but to give new life, a child to Kahlan."

A quiet sob escaped Cara as hoped sprang up into her throat. 

"I can give Kahlan a child?"  Her eyes held desperation as they looked to her father's face, searching for the answer.

"Yes, but your heart must be pure and free of hatred and unforgiveness to create this new life.  When you held Nadia for the first time the thing you desired most was brought forth.  She was too young to heal your scars on her own, but she started you on the journey to healing.  You will be stronger having done this on your own. 

Cara could feel the effects of the potion wearing off as her father began to fade. 

"You must now face something you have kept hidden for a long time.  You Cara, you must face yourself and decide if you will let your past be who you are, or if you are brave enough to be who you really want to be."

Fear overwhelmed Cara as she fought to stay with her father.  She was facing something that she always thought was her weakness.  She realized now it was her true self, her true heart that she kept tamped down.  It was not weakness but strength.  It had to be a great strength to have survived this long she realized.  Could she finally embrace this strength and become what she always thought was weak?

Cara opened her eyes to see she was alone in the hut.  As she struggled to sit up she could hear the voice of the Elder from outside the hut and then her mate's voice as she repeated the words.

"Warrior you will now fight your greatest battle.  There is nothing in the hut but you." 

Cara heard Kahlan's voice again, but it was muffled like someone held their hand over her mouth.  The stern voice of the Elder could be heard admonishing Kahlan.  Cara knew Kahlan was trying to offer some kind of verbal support, but the Elder held her back knowing she had to do this all on her own.  To see Kahlan again and to be able to offer her all of her heart would be worth everything she had to face now.  She could feel Kahlan's love begin to fill the parts of her heart that had been cut off with darkness.  This gave her the strength to stand and walk to where her agiels lay on the ground.  The pain from them no longer grounding her, but the love she felt filling her heart.

"I am ready."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Cara was kicked in the back and knocked to the ground.  Turning quickly to face her attacker she was shocked to see herself in full Mord'sith uniform complete with the long braid. 

"You're pathetic, weak, and not worthy to be called Mord'sith!" the hate-filled Cara spit out as she tried to stomp her in the stomach.

Cara rolled away from the kick and swung her legs around to kick the other Cara's legs out from under her.  Landing with a bone crushing thud the other Cara hissed out, "You make me sick!"

Cara shut her mouth with a brutal strike to the face.  Shocked, Cara reeled back from the blow.  She had felt her own strike.  Pushing her agile into the other Cara's ribs she flinched as she felt the pain again.  Every strike of the agile she could feel on herself. 

Untangling herself she quickly stood and tried to understand what was required of her.  Before she could form any kind of thought she was attacked again.  Of course they matched each other blow for blow.  The other knew what she was going to do before she did it.  This struggle went on until Cara's arms felt like they were going to come out of their sockets. 

As they circled each other warily Cara noticed the other Cara gripping her agile as tight as she could to give herself as much pain as possible.  Cara used to grip the agile to give herself as much pain as possible to make them feel like they were a part of her. 

Cara suddenly understood what Kahlan had meant when she asked her if she could separate herself from her Mord'sith persona.  She had always felt "Mord'sith" since she had been broken, felt like the agile was a part of her arm in battle.  She had to let all of that go and let the actual Cara come back to life.  She felt fear as she dropped her agile's to the ground.  What would she be if she was not Mord'sith?

"You will be nothing more than a dog healing at the whim of your Confessor Mistress!" the other Cara screamed. 

Cara watched as the agile's faded and disappeared from the hands of the other Cara. 

"I am grateful for what you taught me in my time as a Mord'sith.  I no longer need you to be who I want to become."

As Mord'sith Cara faded from sight, Cara was brought to her knees as a wave of nausea overcame her.  All of the blackness in her soul was gathering like a storm in her body trying to overwhelm the bright light in her heart.  Kahlan was all she could think of. 

She could feel her father beside her again as he led her back to when she first met Kahlan.  She relived everything that had ever been said between them, all of the times she hurt Kahlan and said harsh things to her.  Her father let her see it was really fear that had tried to push Kahlan away. 

"Forgive yourself, Cara, Kahlan has forgiven you.  Free yourself daughter."

Cara could see into herself.  It had been fear pushing Kahlan and all of the others away.  She did not want to feel the love she had for them.  It had only led to pain in her life. 

This time, it had led her to the happiest time she had experienced since she was a child. 

"Fear is weak.  It takes a strong person to overcome fear and to love even if they could be hurt," her father's voice encouraged her. 

Cara could finally see it.  She held her head back and cried out, "I love!"

A blackness that looked like ravens taking flight flowed out of her mouth like a torrent.  Cara continued to let all of the blackness leave her soul as her tears washed her clean. 

Cara collapsed onto the mat exhausted.  She felt clean like her soul had been scrubbed and then hung out to dry in the sun to be made white.  She looked down at her hands and they looked different, like someone else's hands. 

Cara lay back on the mat and let herself feel for the first time since she was a child.  Feel love without fear.  It felt wonderful.  She let herself succumb to peaceful sleep.

 

###

When Kahlan heard the blood curling scream from Cara it took a spell from the wizard to keep her from running into the hut with Cara.  Zed would be a confessed man if she could move.  Kahlan's eyes began to turn red as she struggled against the spell.  Zed could see the first signs of the Con Dar so he quickly told Kahlan he would look in on Cara for her if she would calm down. 

Zed made his way to the hut and reached out with his magic to feel what was going on inside.  Everything felt peaceful.  He carefully pulled back the fabric that constituted the door of the hut.  Cara was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.  Zed couldn't help but smile.  He had never seen a more beautiful or peaceful Cara.

###

 

"If you ever try to keep me from Cara ever again I will confess you!"  Kahlan said in a growl as she wrapped her hands around Zed's throat.

"She is sleeping peacefully Kahlan."

Kahlan's anger left her as soon as she heard Cara was safe and sleeping peacefully.  She turned to the Elder and asked if she could see her.  The Elder shook his head and told her to let her sleep.  A feast was being prepared to celebrate the warrior's victory over darkness.  He explained there was only one thing left to do.  Kahlan's ears turned bright red when he told her what was required of them next.  She sat down heavily and buried her face in her hands.  Zed said nothing and didn't dare look at Kahlan.  He asked the Elder what this ceremony would accomplish.  He answered him saying Cara's soul was washed clean but it was still fragmented.  She needed love to bring the pieces back together.  It needed to be witnessed by the whole of the Mudd people.  The many voices would call back every piece of her soul and Cara and Kahlan's act of love would meld it all together. 

Finally Kahlan looked up from her hands, swallowed hard and lifted her head high. 

"I will do whatever it takes no matter what."  Kahlan stood and said, "I will help with preparations for the feast." 

She had to do something to keep her mind off of what she had to do in front of the whole village. 

 

###

 

Cara woke to many hands washing the mud from her body.  For a brief moment it felt like she was back in a Mord'sith temple being washed by her sisters.  Relief flooded her as the women of the Mudd people came into focus.  It was the first time she wanted no part of being with her sisters again.  They were never her sisters Cara thought, only companions of misery. 

Cara let them wash her thoroughly and gave her some fruit and some water to drink.  When she asked for Kahlan the women would only point and talk excitedly in their language.  One woman said Kahlan and Cara's name and took Cara's hands and put them together.  The woman threaded Cara's fingers together and made a circle with her interlaced hands and made love sounds.  All of the women started to laugh and pat Cara on the back.  Cara nodded her head like she understood not wanting to offend the women. 

As the women left the hut she was peaceful with the fact that she had just been nice to people who would have otherwise been irritating to her.  The old Cara would have run the women off as soon as she woke from sleep.  It felt good not to be irritated. 

"Hmm," Cara thought, "This must be how Kahlan listens to all of the whining, sniveling people all day long.  Maybe they are fearful of something too." 

Cara was famished so she devoured her fruit while she thought more about her new outlook on life.  This was something she wanted to share with Kahlan and rose to find her clothes.  Finding none, she was determined to walk naked through the village to find her. 

The Elder suddenly made an appearance into the hut carrying her clothes.  Cara quickly dressed and as she pulled on her boots the Elder stepped forward with a strip of leather to cover her eyes.  Tying the strip tight around her head he took Cara's hand and led her from the hut.  As soon as they stepped out of the hut the Elder thrust her hand in the air and declared loudly, "The warrior is victorious over darkness.  Tonight we will thank the Spirits for guiding the warrior back to us and making the magic of the Mudd people stronger!"

A roar of victory ripped through the village, startling Kahlan as she sat blindfolded at her place of honor at the feast.  She sat with Zed by her side waiting for Cara to join her.  Her hands shook with anticipation.  What would her Cara be like now?  Better?  Surely not worse?  Different?  Her heart began to flutter thinking it would only be moments before she would be here beside her.  Kahlan tried not to think about how the night was supposed to end.

Cara heard the Elder speak to her as he was leading her.  The only word she understood was Kahlan.  The old Cara would have never let anyone blindfold her and lead her blindly down a path but once she heard Kahlan's name, she was willing to do whatever it took to get back to her.

Kahlan could hear the shuffle of feet as they silently entered the main hut housing the feast.  She could feel someone to her right and then felt the warmth of Cara's body.  She wanted nothing more than to feel her arms around her, but she had been instructed to sit still until she was called upon.

The Elder bound Cara's hands with a tether and began to recount the story of the great warrior. 

No one said Kahlan couldn't speak so she began interpreting what he was saying to Cara and Zed.  As the Elder expounded on the story she felt someone behind her cut the blindfold from her eyes.  The Elder held out his hand to help lift her to her feet as he spoke of the great love that held the warrior together as she fought for her very soul.  He thrust a bone handled knife into Kahlan's hands and told how the scales had fallen from the warriors eyes upon seeing the great love that would start her on the journey to rid herself of darkness.  The Elder nodded and Kahlan cut the tether from the blindfold and her hands and once again looked into her lovers beautiful green eyes.  Kahlan took a step back before she touched Cara.  The Elder had been specific in his directions to not touch her yet. 

"I love you Cara," Kahlan whispered so only Cara could hear.  Cara closed her eyes and truly felt all of Kahlan's love for her. 

"The Elder said it was very important that we not touch until…we….," Kahlan paused as she tried to overcome her embarrassment of the situation.  Kahlan took a deep breath of courage and finally forced out what she had to tell Cara.  "We have to make love while the whole village watches."

Cara smiled, but there was no smirk in this smile. 

"I would not be ashamed to make love to you in front of the whole world," Cara said with a sparkle in her eyes that Kahlan had never seen before.

Kahlan smiled at Cara as the Elder led her back to her place beside Cara.  The Elder finished his story and pounding music began as the feast was brought in and sat before them.  The Elder took another tether out of his pouch and tied Kahlan and Cara's wrists together about a hands width apart and then did the same with their feet.  He told Kahlan again to not touch the warrior yet. 

Cara had felt some part of her was separate from Kahlan because so much of her identity was wrapped up in being a Mord'sith.  Kahlan could distinguish herself as  a woman and not just a Confessor with all of her duties and responsibilities.  For the first time, sitting at the feast with strange people, tied to Kahlan, Cara felt just like Cara.  Just Cara, who loved Kahlan.  Not Confessor Kahlan, but the woman Kahlan.  She loved the fact that when they moved their hands it had to be together, working as a team. 

Cara had always felt like she was cheating Kahlan because she could only give her part of who she was.  Tonight she could finally give her everything. 

The Elder kept the village entertained telling many stories.  The people would rise up to dance after each story.  It seemed they had a new dance for each story. 

As the night became darker Cara watched as a woman in the corner of the hut began scraping what looked like a Shadrin horn into a bowl and smashing it into powder.  She then divided the powder between two cups and poured the drink that was making everyone so happy, up to the brim and brought them to the Elder.  He then brought the cups to sit in front of Cara and Kahlan.  The music stopped and the Elder began to tell the story of a soul broke into so many pieces that it would take many people binding together to call them all back.  The Elder turned to the two women and gave them the cups to drink.  Cara gulped hers down without hesitation, but Kahlan took a deep breath before she guzzled hers down without taking a breath.  The Mudd people exploded with a roar of approval. 

"In half a candle mark you won't care who's watching when we make love," Cara whispered to Kahlan as close as she dared. 

Kahlan felt chills go down her back as she felt Cara breath on the side of her face and neck.  "What do you mean?"

"Shadrin horn, she put it in our drink," Cara said with a beautifully wicked smile.

Kahlan remembered an incident with a village woman who had bedded half the men in her village before the Seeker and his band had taken the woman away and kept her safe until the effects had worn off.  She hoped she didn't act like that. 

Cara could read her mind.  "Kahlan you won't act like the village woman.  She had the liver in a soup.  That is more powerful than the horn."  Cara couldn't help but chuckle at the relief on Kahlan's face.  "You won't care who is watching believe me."

Kahlan felt relief because she had no idea how she was going to be able to make love to Cara with all of the village watching. 

Several of the men began leaving the gathering as the Elder approached the two women and untied their feet and hands.  He took the tethers and asked his people if they were willing to call upon the spirits to bring back the pieces of the warrior.  As they agreed each one brought the tether to their lips and made their vows as they left the hut to gather on their ceremonial ground.  Four of the women helped to rid Kahlan and Cara of their clothes and then lead them out to the blanket surrounded by a ring of fire.  A space was left for them to step through and then wood was added to the space completing the ring. 

The two women sat facing each other.  Kahlan could feel the Shadrin horn beginning its work on her body.  Her nipples began to tingle as she licked her lips and remembered how Cara's mouth tasted and the sounds she made when she sucked on her tongue. 

The Elder began to chant and dance around the fire.  The Mudd people began to chant and dance with him.  The two women began to sway with the chant and as the chanting became louder Kahlan began to hear something else.  It sounded like demons screaming.  This was what the Elder had warned her about.  This darkness wanted to take the lost pieces of Cara's soul before they had a chance to come back to her body.  He explained this was why the whole village had to be here to keep them at bay.  When she heard the demons she could finally touch Cara. 

"Cara," Kahlan said with a shaky voice.

Cara opened her eyes and Kahlan could see the love filling the green eyes like never before. 

"Cara I can touch you now." 

Cara held out her hand and Kahlan savored the touch of her lovers hand again.  Never again would she take it for granted.  Cara tugged gently and pulled her toward her and lay back pulling Kahlan on top of her.  The sensation was so heightened that they both moaned with the ecstasy of being able to meld their two bodies together again. 

The demons screamed louder as they finally came together.  The Mudd people chanted louder and danced harder. 

"This is all for you my beautiful warrior.  Make love to me Cara like you never have before," Kahlan husked out as she began to grind against Cara. 

They were consumed with lust for each other.  The chanting, dancing, and screaming demons all faded away as Cara pulled Kahlan into a searing kiss.  Kahlan couldn't get enough.  She sucked and bit at Cara's neck until there were bloody teeth marks.  Cara's eyes rolled back into her head as Kahlan pinched her nipple as hard as she could and then softly rolled her tongue over the hardened nipple.  Her hand made its way down Cara's trembling body to the top of her thighs.  She teasingly ran her fingertips over Cara's center and then ran her middle finger up the length of her slit.  Cara arched her back and groaned as she grabbed Kahlan's wrist and summoned all of her will power to stop her. 

Kahlan whimpered and looked at Cara with a question in her eyes. 

"I need to give to you first.  I want to give you what I have always held back," Cara said breathlessly.

Kahlan had always craved that part of Cara.  She offered it so freely that Kahlan couldn't hold back the tears.  She slowly rolled off of Cara onto her back and pulled Cara with her.  A light began to glow in Cara's eyes.  Kahlan ran the back of her fingers across Cara's lips and wondered at this new creature before her. 

Cara's hand had made its way down to Kahlan's hot center and began to slowly run her finger up and down and watched as Kahlan began to come undone. 

"Cara!  You feel so good."

Kahlan forced her eyes open to watch Cara's face.  The light in her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter as she whispered words of love and devotion that Kahlan had never heard before.  Everything became brighter all around them as the light in Cara's heart began to glow with intense magic.  Cara could see nothing but Kahlan and their future. 

Kahlan began to pant hard and clench on Cara's fingers.  Cara quickly moved down to take her into her mouth.  Kahlan screamed her name and began to speak incoherently as Cara thrust two fingers inside her. 

Cara was straining to put all of her love into Kahlan when her own magic burst forth from her mouth into Kahlan's womb.  Kahlan screamed in ecstasy as the seed was planted inside her.  Cara laid her head on Kahlan's thigh and wept.

After catching her breath, Kahlan pulled Cara to her and held her as tight as she could. 

"Cara what was that?" she said as she pulled her face up to look at her.

"I gave you everything I could give you," Cara said as she buried her face in Kahlan's hair. 

Kahlan could hear the demons screaming louder and louder and this time it sounded like they had multiplied ten fold.  The Mudd people had worked themselves into a frenzied dance and chanted trying to keep the demons at bay until the ceremony was complete.  It felt like trying to make love in the middle of a hurricane.  She could feel the demons swooping low all around them trying to get at Cara. 

Kahlan shifted their positions to cover Cara with her own body trying to protect her. 

The Shadrin horn was still pulsing in her blood so very soon she forgot about what was going on around her as she began to make love to her beautiful warrior. 

Kahlan thrust two fingers into Cara's heat as she sucked on her rock hard nipple.  With a frenzied strength she drove Cara to the edge in a few moments.  As Cara came closer to the edge something strange began to happen.  Cara began thrashing around like she was being pulled at from different directions.

"Cara look at me.  Cara!  Love open your eyes!  Look at me!" Kahlan cried desperately.

Cara screamed because she couldn't open her eyes.  She felt like she was being torn apart by a thousand hands. 

"Kahlan!" Cara screamed trying to keep her hold on reality.  She could hear the demons as they taunted her saying she did not deserve to live, she did not deserve to be loved. 

Kahlan flattened her body onto Cara and wrapped her free hand around her waste to hold her tight never stopping her frenzied thrusts.  She bent her head down to Cara's ear keeping her voice steady to bring Cara's mind back to her.

"Cara you deserve love just as much as anyone else in this world.  I love you with all my heart and soul.  You have given me your child tonight, I want you right beside me every step of the way as we raise this child together.  I would only exist without your love.  Come back to me love, come back to me Cara, I love you." 

She could feel Cara slowly coming back to her.  The more she talked the more she responded. 

Kahlan could feel the demons clawing at her back trying to get to Cara.  With a terrible scream Cara finally opened her eyes and cried out her name.  She could feel that Cara was close so she continued to pour her love in her ear. 

Cara bucked underneath her and arched her back, her mouth opening in a silent scream.  Kahlan could see all of the pieces of her soul being pulled from the vortex of darkness surrounding them.  Tiny bits of light began to flow into Cara's mouth as her eyes began to glow again.  Cara shuddered as her orgasm shook her whole body as the lost pieces of her soul flooded the dark spaces of her heart. 

Demons screamed as they were driven away from their prey and the Mudd people roared in victory.  The Elder gathered his people around him and told his people how proud he was to be able to add to the stories of the ancients.

Zed stood amazed at the power of this tribe of magical people as they carried an exhausted Cara to a small hut.  Kahlan tried to stand on her own, but her legs would not support her.  Two strong village women lifted her to her feet and helped her to the hut.  Cara lay on a comfortable mat looking as peaceful as Kahlan had ever seen her.  The women lowered her to the mat and two more women entered the hut with food and their clothing.

Kahlan could think of nothing better than to curl up next to Cara and sleep the night away in her arms, and that is exactly what she did.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legacy Of Cara and Kahlan

**46 Years Later**

As the Mudd people gathered in their sacred hut everyone tried to sneak a look at the special guest that had arrived late last night.  The granddaughter of the great warrior was here to learn from the Mudd people. 

Mother Elder quieted her people and began to tell the favorite story of all the people.  The story of the great victory of the warrior, with the help of the Mudd people, was told once a year in celebration of the stronger magic that had been granted them. 

Selena couldn't help but smile as the story of her grandmothers was told from the Mudd people's point of view.  She had always heard it from her other grandmother Kahlan.  Cara was always reluctant to tell the story of the emotional stripping away of her past.

Selena sat in stunned silence as the Elder told the part of the story that both grandmothers had left out.  She could not imagine them both naked in front of the whole village let alone making love in front of them too.  She finally understood the joke between her grandmothers about Shadrin horn and had a deeper level of understanding for the love the two extraordinary women had shared.

When the story ended Mother Elder turned to Selena and asked if the great warrior and her love were well.  Tears welled up in Selena's eyes as she shook her head sadly.

"Last spring an envoy of the northern tribes pushed farther south than they have ever been into the Midlands for trading.  The past two winters were extremely hard on the northern tribes.  My grandmother the Mother Confessor was willing to trade with these tribes and they were fascinated by the women warriors.  My grandmother the great warrior had trained a great army of people men and women alike.  When the leader of D'Hara heard that the northern tribes were in the Midlands they immediately sent their army to discourage any further migration south.  The northern tribes had great armies but had always been content to stay in their frozen land and keep to themselves.  With the arrival of the D'Haran army, the trade talks grew tense.  The leader of the northern tribes was greatly offended by the D'Haran leader and swords and arrows were drawn in the chambers of the council of the Midlands.  My two grandmothers were there leading the trade negotiations.  A D'Haran soldier loosed an arrow at the leader of the northern tribes, but the great warrior stepped in front of him and took the arrow for him".

A mummer of shock rumbled through the sacred hut.  Selena was grateful for the interruption to reign in her heightened emotions at telling the story.

"The great warrior was gravely injured, but she saved the Midlands and D'Hara from being plunged into a war with the northern tribes.  The D'Haran leader immediately turned and killed the soldier who shot the arrow."

"The wizards and healers tried their best to heal her, but she kept getting weaker and weaker.  A rare poison had been used on the arrow but because the assassin had been killed so quickly we never learned the origin of the poison.  The healers kept her alive until this spring.  She always said she never wanted to die old and toothless, but she would make an exception if she was in her loves arms and that’s exactly where she was when she died.  A week later the Mother Confessor died of a broken heart."

Selena went on to tell many more stories of her grandmothers Cara and Kahlan. 

After arriving back from the Mudd people, Zedd confirmed Kahlan's pregnancy with twins.  Nine months later fraternal twin girls Sonja and Sara were born to the great delight of the two women and all of the Midlands.  Kahlan could not have asked for a more supportive or equal partner to raise their two girls. 

Sonja had golden hair like Cara and the blue eyes of Kahlan.  Sara had Kahlan's dark hair and Cara's green eyes.  Both girls were confessors, but the Mord'sith magic had passed only to Sonja. 

In the girls seventh year, a strange thing began to happen.  Mord'sith began arriving at the confessor palace to see Cara.  Rumors of the great changes in the great Mord'sith started to trickle back to the PeoplesPalace.  The new D'Haran leader was a peaceful man wanting his people to finally prosper under a gentler hand.  The Mord'sith had no place in this peaceful reign.  He had used them in the first few years to squash any uprisings against his leadership but when the people saw they would prosper under this new leader the uprisings stopped. 

Rikka was the first to approach Cara.  Disguising herself by cutting off her hair and putting on men's clothes she volunteered for the training Cara had offered to any man or women who wanted to join the Midland army.  Of course as soon as Cara saw her fighting skills she knew she was Mord'sith.  After Rikka bested her opponent Cara took her legs out from under her and put her forearm on her throat. 

"What are you doing here Rikka?" Cara growled.

"I had to come and see it for myself," Rikka barely choked out.

"What?" Cara said as she pushed down harder.

Rikka pushed against Cara's steely arms and tried to speak.  Cara suddenly pulled back and stood up.  Holding a hand out to help Rikka up a stunned Rikka could only stare at her outstretched hand.  Cara knew she would never take the help, but she wanted to offer it anyway just to see the look on her face. 

Rikka quickly stood up to face Cara looking her up and down.  Cara was still Cara, but she looked completely different.  Her hair was cut shoulder length and she wore soft brown pants, brown leather boots and a green shirt with a leather vest.  She looked stunning even in the simple but well-tailored clothes.  The biggest difference was the emotion that was clearly showing in the green eyes.

"Everyone leave us!" Cara said forcefully.  Rikka could see there was a hint of kindness in her voice as she said the words.

When they were alone she called for one of the servants to serve them fruit and cheese.  Rikka's eyes widened because these were her favorite. 

"You look a little thin," Cara said with an actual smile.

Rikka could only stare in amazement at this new creature before her.  A table was set up and they sat down to eat.  Rikka was half-way through the platter before she looked up to see Cara smiling at her.

Rikka pounded her fist into the table and stood up.  "What has happened to you?"

Cara couldn't help but chuckle at Rikka's reaction.  "Nadia happened to me."

"Nadia not the Mother Confesser?" Rikka asked with a sneer. 

Cara motioned for her to sit back down and proceeded to tell her the whole story.  Rikka was the only Mord'sith to ever hear the full story.  When she finished Rikka sat with tears welling in her eyes as she asked, "What is it like…to feel?"

"Hatred is so empty.  I could feel my love for Kahlan but until I emptied myself of the darkness it was only on the surface.  Now I can feel it down in my bones…in my soul."

Rikka tried to swallow down the emotion that threatened to burst from her chest.  The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched Cara's eyes follow something coming closer to them and then felt a hand on her back.

"Rikka meet Nadia."

For many years to come, Nadia would give relief to the tortured creatures that were Mord'sith.  Inspired by Cara and Rickka, two of the greatest Mord'sith to ever fight for D'Hara, the Mord'sith began coming in droves to the Mother Confessors city to join the Army of the Midlands.  Many became elite soldiers, but there were a few who did extraordinary things like become mothers.  Never had there been such a skilled army to protect a city and peace reigned for many years under Cara and Kahlan's leadership.  When the Northern tribes descended on the Midlands any thoughts of war and conquering the Midlands or D'Hara were quickly squashed upon seeing the might and skill of the Army Cara had created. 

Cara and Nadia retained their bond even after the Mord'sith's own children were born.  Cara was forever grateful to Nadia, starting as a ten-year-old child, tirelessly worked to help her Mord'sith sisters to make the transition to a peaceful life just as she had. 

Being a Lotook and Confesser Nadia could only hold the powerful magic in her mortal body until she was twenty-two.  She had been the last of her kind not unlike Cara. 

As Nadia lay dying she had a vision of Cara and Kahlan's great granddaughters as mighty warriors that many generations would come to know as Amazon warriors.  Calling her cousin Selena to her side she commissioned her to go to every kingdom of the Midlands to study the fighting skills of every kingdom to create this future warrior in her vision.

Selena paused in the telling of her story to let the voices quiet again.  The Mudd people were honored to learn of their role in creating the special warrior the Lotook spoke of in her vision. 

As the council of the people came to an end Mother Elder led Selena to the very hut her grandmother fought her greatest battle.  Bidding a good night to the Mother, Selena turned to look around the hut.  Closing her eyes, she envisioned her grandmothers lying in this very hut after their fight against the demons that wanted Cara's soul.  Her heart twisted a little at the thought of never being able to tease them about the best part of their story they had never shared with their children and grandchildren. 

In the magic hut as Selena slipped into the magic space of not quite asleep, her grandmothers sent her a vision of their legacy.  Seeing the many generations of women warriors stretch before her Selena never again mourned the loss of Cara and Kahlan but would only feel grateful for the amazing heritage that was passed to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are wanted!!!!!


End file.
